ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sidhe
Curing? Has anyone actually witnessed Sidhe curing or raising players? I've never engaged a pixie in combat, let alone know anyone that's killed one. For all intents and purposes, my Pixie hate is 0. Yet after half an hour as an experiment, none of the Sidhe even glanced in my direction, let alone raised me. They did wander right by me, as well. I can really only think of three explinations: :Dancer AF1 quest. Admittedly, I was on this, and perhaps they're programmed to ignore you if you are. I suppose I could kite a regular hippogryph into the glen and try to die on a wander path to see what happens. :Server-wide "hate." Perhaps if too many have been killed, they won't heal anybody, regardless of Pixie hate? :Sidhe don't heal people at all. Of note, my testing for half an hour was with Grauberg under Bastok's control, with Bastok's claim and the beastmen both around 75%, Bastok slightly ahead. --Linoth 05:26, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Sidhe don't seem to cure or raise like normal pixie mobs. --Lordshadow 23:53, 13 November 2008 (UTC) If they do cure/raise at all world hate must have be real low or 0.Heimdall77 00:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :If Every Account on this page claims Sidhe's don't do jack to players, Heal, Cure, Raise, NOTHING, Why does the main page still need verification? it seems pretty clear these mobs don't do anything except look pretty... - Asura.Karbuncle Raising? I got my self killed with all the Sidhe around by an air elemental and I have not had a spell cast on me when my hp was red (from one spell from the air elemental) and then died from a second spell the Sidhe around me never looked my way and when i was dead they never even cast a spell on me and i just released my 4th Bottled Pixie but i have killed pixies in the past but i get cure's and raises from them still (Brahmdut 04:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC)) Level I just got here to release my first pixie and checked one Sidhe and it check'ed Even Match to me LVL75DRG making them ~75. --Shienar 21:30, 16 November 2008 (GMT+1) What Use are these Since they don't heal/raise and take a lot less damage than most mobs, why are they even around? These seem a very bad choice to farm ash from as well. Shumanfoo 23Nov2009 1hr repop confirmed 1hr repop after severial lightsday killings for magian trial took half the day of these killed all 16 then nothing popped till darksday at the time i killed the first one better off hunting somthing else the repop time is retarded Weedies 04:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 1 hour Repop Incorrect I'm not sure what this person is talking about in regards to a 1 hour repop. I farmed 75 of these duo blu/whm in 1 game day for the staff trial, their respawn time seemed to be quicker than i could manage to circle the Fey Spring. Can anyone else back me up on this so we can remove this 1 hour respawn claim from the front page and stop misdirecting people from their trials? --Jtatsion 19:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Repop varies I determined this over 2 weeks. When I first went to do the elemental killing trial, Grauberg was under Beastmen control, and the pixies did not respawn until an hour later. Waited until the next week, Bastok controlled Grauberg, and the pixies DID respawn in 5 mins. Edited the main page to reflect this. --Servo930 13:47, November 24, 2010 (EST) Thank you, I knew I wasn't crazy but since the other person claimed to have Screenshots, I figured something might have changed? This makes a lot of sense now though. --Jtatsion 18:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)